Um Amor incomum
by daniela lopes
Summary: Mais de um ano após a partida de Sasuke da Vila da Folha e Sakura ainda guarda a esperança de reencontrá-lo.Uma conversa de Tsunade e Kakashi levam a kunoichi a tomar uma importante decisão e partir numa cruzada em busca de seu amor. Song fic-Tema No O
1. Chapter 1

**Songfic em capítulos-**

**Um amor incomum **

**Sumário**: Mais de um ano após a partida de Sasuke da Vila da Folha e Sakura ainda guarda a esperança de reencontrá-lo.Uma conversa de Tsunade e Kakashi levam a kunoichi a tomar uma importante decisão e partir numa cruzada em busca de seu amor. **Song fic-Tema No Ordinary Love de Sade Adu.**

**Inicio: 27/02/08 / finalizado em 03/03/08 (dá trabalho escrever, viu? Mas é um prazer só!)**

**Nota importante: Os personagens do anime e mangá Naruto pertencem unicamente a Kishimoto-san. Se fossem meus, já estaria tudo resolvido!**

XXXXX

**1º Capítulo**

Tsunade estava sentada à sua mesa abarrotada de papéis. Tamborilava sobre a mesa impaciente, enquanto esperava por Kakashi e Shizune, mas em especial por sua assistente, já que ansiava por um gole de saquê.

Ergueu o olhar quando ouviu o ranger da porta e suspirou ao ver Kakashi:

-Espero não estar atrasado, Tsunade-Sama...

-Não está não, Hatake.

-Pelo seu semblante, não são boas notícias.

-Não... Mas vamos ao que realmente interessa. Dois espiões AMBU localizaram mais um possível esconderijo de Orochimaru...

-Outro?Já é o terceiro neste ano! Eles tiveram notícia do...

-Não, Kakashi.Se o Uchiha está neste local, o maldito Orochimaru o mantêm bem escondido.

Kakashi apoia o queixo com a mão. Seus pensamentos o levam a ultima tentativa de seu time em localizar o shinobi traidor. Até que Tsunade o tira de suas reflexões:

- Talvez seja um alarme falso, mas nunca se deve deixar passar esse tipo de informação...

-Então, Tsunade-Sama... O que tensiona fazer?

Durante a conversa, os dois falavam num meio tom audível paenas para quem estivesse junto à porta da sala da Hokage. Justo nesse momento, Sakura Haruno seguia para falar com sua mestra e estacou ao ouvir o Sobrenome Uchiha. Desde a partida de Sasuke Uchiha, e as malfadadas tentativas de resgate dele por seus amigos, que Sakura não mais mencionou o nome do jovem que amava.

Havia se passado um ano e três meses e ela buscou nos treinos com a Hokage, forças para continuar sua vida.

"**I gave you all the love i got (Te dei todo o amor que eu tinha)**

**I gave you more than i could give (Te dei mais do que podia dar) **

**I gave you love (Te dei amor)**

**I gave you all that i have inside (te dei tudo o que eu tinha por dentro)"**

Diante da porta de sua mestra, a jovem kunoichi apurou os ouvidos e esperou. Tsunade estava nervosa. Era perceptível pelo tom de voz ácido:

Sabe que minha principal meta é capturar o maldito Sannin da Vila do Som. Cada vez mais ele se afasta do País do Fogo e neste momento seu esconderijo está próximo à fronteira com Oto No Sato. Se sair de nossa região, será quase impossível localizá-lo novamente.

-Tsunade-sama... Acha que Sasuke está...

-Prefiro não pensar nesta possibilidade!Se o miserável conseguir tomar o corpo do Uchiha, nossos problemas serão em dobro!

-Sim, mas há uma chance de ter ocorrido, não?

Sakura ouve sua mestra dar um longo e cansado suspiro. Sabia a resposta que iria dar e fechou os olhos. A voz de Tsunade foi fria, categórica:

-Onde quer que Orochimaru esteja, será detido! Se preciso for, teremos de matá-lo... E isso inclui o corpo que estiver usando.

A jovem Haruno abriu os olhos. Tinha os braços caídos ao longo do corpo e os punhos cerrados. De repente, passos no corredor a tiraram do seu transe e ela se virou. Shizune caminhava tranqüila, trazendo uma bandeja com dois pequenos copos e uma garrafa de saquê. Sakura se recompôs e sorriu para a assistente da Hokage, fazendo um pequeno alvoroço na tentativa de provar que acabara de chegar ali:

-Shizune-chan!!Bom dia!

-Hum? Sakura-chan? Que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Vim falar com a mestra!

-Ah, sim! Ela deve estar de mau humor...

-Mesmo, Shizune-chan?

-Sim... Ou não pediria saquê logo tão cedo...

Dentro da sala, Tsunade e Kakashi ouviram a conversa entre as duas. O ninja ficou em silêncio e a Hokage abaixou a cabeça:

-Shizune...

A assistente bateu na porta e entrou:

-Bom dia, Hokage-sama!! Oh! Bom dia, Kakashi-sam!

Kakashi acenou:

-Ohayou, Shizunesan!

Sakura entrou em seguida e comprimentou os dois, mas recebeu um olhar enigmático de seu antigo sensei e de sua atual mestra. Por fim, Tsunade falou:

-Sakura... Há quanto tempo está lá fora?

Fazendo cara de desentendida, a kunoichi respondeu:

-Hum? Eu? Oh, acabei de chegar! Junto com a Shizune! Não é mesmo, Shi-chan?

Shizune olhou de uma para a outra e disse:

-Hein? Ah! É sim, sim!

Kakashi olhou para a Hokage e deu de ombros. Ainda não haviam conversado sobre o que fariam a respeito do esconderijo. Sakura, por sua vez, ouvira o suficiente para sua cabeça ferver de pensamentos absurdos. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para não treinar naquela tarde e esperou a resposta da mestra:

-Sakura! Tem certeza que não pode treinar hoje?

- Oh, Tsunade-Sama! Estou... Hum... Indisposta. Coisa de garota, né? Mas amanhã prometo treinar o dobro para compensar!

-Humph! Sabe que essa "historinha" de coisa de garota não funciona comigo! Uma kunoichi não se deixa dobrar por este tipo de coisa!

Sakura abaixou o olhar, constrangida com o sermão, o que comoveu Tsunade:

- Que seja! Haruno!Aproveite que estou atolada de coisas para resolver...

-Eu poderia ajudar em alguma coisa, mestra?

-Não, não!! Fora da minha sala! Vá se cuidar! Vá!Vá!

-Arigatou, Hokage-sama!!

Dizendo isso, a jovem disparou porta afora e desapareceu pelos corredores da casa da Hokage. Kakashi observou toda a cena em silêncio e tsunade comentou:

-Acha que ele aouviu algo?

-Não sei... Se Sakura ouviu, conseguiu disfarçar muito bem... Não notei nenhuma alteração na voz ou no olhar dela.

Tsunade franze o cenho:

-Hum! Pelo próprio bem dela, espera que não tenha ouvido...

"**And you took my love**** (E você levou meu amor)**

**You took my love (levou meu amor)**

**Didn´t I tell you (eu não te disse)**

**What i believe?(no que eu acredito?")**

Sakura saltou pela janela quarto adentro e pousou suave no chão. Com os braços cruzados, caminhava de um lado a outro do quarto enquanto sua mente fervilhava - "Acharam Orochimaru... Então Sasuke está com ele... Mas, se o monstro tiver tomado seu corpo, vão... matá-lo!! Isso seria terrível! Seria... o fim!"- Com as mãos sobre o rosto, Sakura parou de andar pelo quarto. Lágrimas quentes queimavam-lhe a face e ela deu um longo e profundo suspiro, tentando acalmar seu coração.

Sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos:

-Pense, Haruno!!

Mas tudo que conseguia visualizar era o rosto de Sasuke em diversos momentos de sua vida e isso a fez decidir:

-Preciso fazer algo por ele!

O sol já se punha no horizonte, lançando uma luz acobreada sobre Konoha. A temperatura também caía devagar, mas a kunoichi de cabelos rosados não estava atenta a nada disso. Caminhava sem pressa, atravessando a rua que levava à casa da Hokage. A garota vestia um kimono verde água, decorado com pequeninas flores brancas e calçava delicados tamancos de madeira. Quem a olhasse assim, acreditaria que estava a passeio pela cidade.

Durante o percurso, Sakura parecia alheia a tudo que ocorria ao seu redor, mas ao se aproximar de seu destino, ficou alerta. Olhou para cima e viu sua mestra descansando na varanda contígua à sala principal do prédio. A Hokage viu sua aluna e saudou-a:

-Sakura-chan! Parece estar bem melhor agora!

Acenando com um sorriso nos lábios, Sakura entrou no edifício e subiu até a sala da mestra. De lá, a visão do entardecer pela varanda era esplêndida e a jovem kunoichi deixou-se distrair por algum tempo. Tsunade observou a aluna e não a incomodou naquele instante, quando o olhar de Sakura voltou-se para ela, a mulher sorriu:

-Bem. Aí está você... Veio me dizer alguma coisa?

-Hum... Ah... Eu... Queria te perguntar se...

-Sakura Haruno!!

-Ah! Desculpe-me, mestra... Mas quando a gente se apaixona, perde o medo de fazer qualquer coisa por quem se ama?

-Eh... na maioria das vezes sim... Eu acho! Por quê?

- Tenho pensado muito no que sinto pelo Sasuke...

- Ah, sim! O Uchiha...

- Sou uma tola, mestra?

-Tola? Oh, não! Tolo é ele que não sabe dar valor a isso.

- Talvez ele não tenha escolha.

-Sempre temos escolha, Sakura. Nossas decisões afetam nosso destino! O que decidimos fazer é o que conta... Para o bem ou para o mal.

- Hum... Obrigada, Hokage-sama!

-É só isso que queria falar comigo?

- Sim. Mas queria convidar a senhora para comer um ramen comigo! Por minha conta! Você fiaca tanto tempo nessa sala, cercada de papéis...

O rosto de Tsunade se ilumina:

-Hum! Jantar fora! Nada má sua idéia! Então vamos agora antes que o Naruto apareça por lá e acabe com o estoque do Ichiraku!

Assim, mestra e pupila saem rindo, descontraídas, e tão logo ganham a rua, uma sombra se move, rápida e furtivamente, para a varanda da Hokage.

Sorrateira, a figura abre a porta de vidro e vai até a mesa de Tsunade, vasculhando cada papel em busca de alguma coisa. Pouco depois, pareceu encontrar o que procurava, apanhando um lápis, um bloco de papel e rabiscou alguma coisa com pressa.

Como se nunca tivesse pisado naquela sala, a figura desapareceu pela varanda para a escuridão da noite que caía.

Duas horas mais tarde, Sakura entra em sua casa, dá boa noite aos pais e sobe para o quarto. Um vulto oculto nas sombras do aposento se volta para a kunoichi e esta fala:

-Conseguiu?

-Sim. Aqui está.

Sakura acende a luz do quarto e ergue o olhar do pedaço de papel para a pessoa à sua frente. Seu clone acena com a cabeça, sorri e desaparece no ar como fumaça. A jovem ninja fecha os olhos, e suspira, pensando -"O que decidimos fazer é o que conta..."-. Assim, ela abre o kimono, revelando por baixo dele uma vestimenta negra e ajustada ao seu corpo.

Abasteceu sua pochete com shurikens, dardos e outros itens e cobriu a cabeça com uma touca.Olhou a noite pela janela do quarto, analisou mais uma vez os escritos anotados no papel e saltou para fora. Seu coração batia rapidamente, a garganta queimava, pois tinha vontade de gritar para que toda Konoha ouvisse -"Estou indo salvar o Sasuke!!"-, mas o silêncio seria seu aliado dali por diante.

**Fim do 1º capítulo**

**Bem, esse é a primeira parte da minha songfic. Escolhi essa canção por representar um pouco do que acho que se passa com a Sakura em relação ao Sasuke. Espero que gostem do texto e por favor comentem da maneira que quiserem! Espero reviews, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo **

A fronteira com Oto no Sato estava há pelo menos dois dias de viagem sem interrupções. Sakura deveria manter o ritmo, parando o mínimo possível para comer ou descansar. Ela sabia que o trajeto era perigoso e sua atitude arriscada, mas seu coração estava cego e aflito como nunca sentira antes.

"**I keep crying (Continuo chorando)**

**I keep trying for you (Continuo tentando por você)**

**Theres nothing like you and i, baby (não há nada como eu e você, baby)**

**This is no ordinary love (isto não é um amor comum)**

**No ordinary love (não é um amor comum)**

No dia seguinte à fuga de Sakura, Kakashi esperava seus alunos para o treino. Sai e Naruto já haviam chegado ao local, mas nenhum sinal de Sakura. Preocupado com o atraso da jovem, ordenou que os dois ninjas iniciassem o treino em luta até que ele retornasse. Desapareceu em seguida.

Naruto encarou Sai e rosnou:

- Não vou com a sua cara!

Sai deu um dos famosos sorrisos falsos:

- Você não me importa e nem o que pensa, mas é estranho a feiosa se atrasar ou faltar sem aviso para os treinos...

O louro se acalmou e refletiu:

-Verdade... Será que ela ta doente?

Sai deu de ombros e desferiu um poderoso chute que mandou Naruto contra uma árvore. O ninja gritou, furioso, e partiu para cima do oponente:

-Sai, seu azedo!!Vou arrancar o seu couro branco!!DATTEBAYO!!

Kakashi procurou por Sakura durante toda a manhã. Estava preocupado com o sumiço de sua pupila e teve uma estranha sensação ao se lembrar do dia que conversara com Tsunade sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Aparentemente, a kunoichi parecia alheia ao assunto que trataram a portas fechadas, mas depois disso, o ninja não tinha tanta certeza.

Seguiu para a casa da Hokage e entrou na sala dela após ser anunciado por shizune. Tsunade ergueu o olhar para Kakashi e deu um sorriso amarelo:

- Deixa eu adivinhar...Sakura faltou ao treino dessa manhã.

-Sim. Mas como você...

-Alguém esteve aqui ontem... Quando saí para jantar no Ichiraku. O invasor não levou nenhum documento ou danificou algo, mas anotou uma coisa com tanta força nesse bloco de papel que pude ver a marca.

Dizendo isso, a Hokage apanhou um lápis e passou a grafite sobre o papel em branco. O sombreado deixou visível uma anotação -a possível localização do esconderijo de Orochimaru-. Olharam-se e a exclamação foi em uníssono:

-Sakura!

Pouco mais tarde, Naruto, Neji e Rock Lee foram chamados pela Hokage. Deveriam se preparar para partir em missão com Kakashi, já que deveriam alcançar Sakura antes que ela chegasse ao seu destino. A vantagem de tempo da kunoichi já era maior, pois, certamente partira durante a noite, assim eles deveriam se apressar.

Naruto perguntou, exasperado:

-O que ela foi fazer na fronteira com Oto no Sato?

-Resgatar o Sasuke...

-O quê??

-Chega, Naruto! Vá se preparando... Estamos de partida!

O grupo partiu pouco antes do entardecer. Kakashi estava atento e preocupado. Perdera um aluno para Orochimaru e temia perder outro. Sabia que os sentimentos de Sakura a afetavam muito mais do que gostaria de admitir e isso poderia levá-la à ruína.

Longe dali, há pelo menos dois dias de Konoha, uma jovem ninja parou para se alimentar e descansar. Verificou a trilha que seguia e descobriu um atalho que contornava o rio próximo. Por ele, chegaria mais rápido à fronteira.

Sabia que Tsunade logo descobriria sua ação, mas não se importou. Era o que seu coração mandava fazer e seria a única oportunidade que teria antes que Orochimaru desaparecesse novamente com Sasuke.

Partiu dali rapidamente e entrou na trilha. Corria como o vento, direcionado parte de seu chakra para as pernas e ganhando força muscular. Via as árvores passarem por ela como borrões esverdeados e sorriu para si Era uma kunoichi com muita força e o orgulho de sua mestra, mas breve deixaria de sê-lo ao fugir de Konoha naquela louca empreitada.

A noite caiu logo. Sakura estava escondida entre a folhagem de uma árvore e apagava os rastros de seu chakra, enquanto vigiava a movimentação de ninjas próximos a uma cabana recém construída junto de uma encosta rochosa. Vira Kabuto entre eles, que entravam e saíam da cabana em grupos.

Sakura intuiu que aquilo era a entrada de uma caverna ou coisa parecida e precisava descobrir se o Uchiha estava entre eles. Era necessário que tivesse extremo cuidado e paciência, pois Kabuto era um shinobi perigoso e traiçoeiro.

O sol nasceu e encontrou Kakashi e seu grupo correndo pela estrada principal até Oto no Sato. Pararam junto a uma clareira e avaliaram o trajeto, mas Kakashi não conseguia se concentrar, até que Neji falou:

-Kakashi-sama! Não há algum atalho que ela possa ter seguido?

-Talvez... Há um rio na região, mas será que Sakura...

O shinobi coçou o queixo e disse, por fim:

-Neji e Rock Lee continuam na estrada principal. Eu e Naruto vamos para a trilha. Se encontrarem Sakura, detenham-na como puderem, mas não se confrontem... Ela estará determinada a prosseguir! Se tudo o mais falhar, ofereçam ajuda e logo estarei com vocês.

-Hai!

O grupo se divide e segue cada qual seu caminho. Kakashi sentia que a jovem tomara aquela trilha e percebeu o quanto a ninja havia se desenvolvido. Já não era mais uma garota insegura ou cheia de melindres, mas uma ninja determinada e corajosa. E piorando ainda mais o quadro, estava apaixonada.

Longe dali, Sakura esperava o entardecer. Era o momento em que grupos de ninjas liderados por Kabuto saíam em missões a mando de Orochimaru. Essa rotina, a kunoichi percebeu no dia que chegou ali, pois, pela manhã, não havia partida de ninjas do esconderijo. Ela estava um pouco descansada e tomava o cuidado para manter seu chakra imperceptível aos sentidos do inimigo. Era boa nisso, havia treinado com a Hokage o suficiente para se sentir segura.

Tão logo o sol escondeu-se por trás da montanha próxima, a kunoichi esgueirou-se por entre as árvores e chegou à cabana. Ninjas de vigia não a perceberam saltar por uma das estreitas janelas no lado direito da cabana. Lá dentro, ela avaliou o ambiente e como havia pensado, a pequena construção era apenas fachada para encobrir a entrada de uma imensa caverna na encosta rochosa.

Sorrateiramente, ela seguiu com o corpo colado à parede de pedra, acostumando-se com a pouca luz e atenta ao menor sinal de perigo. Sabia usar genjutsus se fosse preciso, mas seu maior temor era encontrar Orochimaru, ou pior, o vilão no corpo de Sasuke. Afastou tal pensamento e seguiu, cautelosa. Não tinha tempo a perder, pois o grupo de ninjas voltaria ao final da noite, após cumprirem as terríveis ordens do sannin lendário.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fim do 2º capítulo**

**Pra não deixar ninguém na seca de esperar pela sequência, decidi postar todos os capítulos. Normalmente eu escrevo o texto integral à mão, tipo um rascunho inicial, depois passo pro Pc e vou alterando a medida que minha Brain Storm exigir... Acho mais rápido que escrever direto no computador e depois ter que refazer o contexto. bijukas para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3º Capítulo**

Sakura passou por aberturas na rocha. Estavam mergulhadas na escuridão e de algumas delas podia sentir um cheio nauseante e pútrido. Noutras, a kunoichi ouvia sons estranhos, silvos e gemidos que faziam seu corpo arrepiar-se de pavor.

Concentrou-se em como descobrir onde Sasuke era mantido, ou se ainda era o mesmo. Ela esperava que seu coração dissesse.

"**I gave you love (eu te dei amor)**

**I gave you all that i have inside (Te dei tudo que tinha por dentro)**

**Andy ou took my love (e você levou meu amor)**

**You took my love**** ( evou meu amor)"**

Kakashi, Naruto, Neji e Rock Lee espreitavam de longe, por entre as árvores, a encosta rochosa.

A noite havia chegado e a lua iluminava a cabana suspeita. O ninja sensei ativou o sharingan por alguns segundos e ergueu a mão esquerda, um sinal para Neji.

O Hyuuga ativou o byakugan e viu um grupo de ninjas se aproximando a oeste:

- Cinco shinobi...

- Sakura está entre eles?

-Não, Kakashi-sama!

Naruto suspira e diz:

-Sensei! Acha que Sasuke...

-Nossa missão é levar Sakura de volta, Naruto... Quanto ao Sasuke... Veremos.

Rock Lee interrompe:

-Estão saindo da floresta! Vamos atacá-los?

Kakashi fecha os olhos, abre-os e diz:

-Ainda não...

Sakura escondeu-se num nicho da rocha ao sentir um movimento no escuro corredor. Sublimou seu chakra e esperou. Um vulto passou por ela e entrou numas das aberturas da rocha, desaparecendo naquela densa escuridão. A ninja pode ouvir a sua respiração entrecortada, seu andar arrastado e sentiu o cheiro acre que vinha dele. Devia ser uma das crias de Orochimaru, mas ela preferiu não pensar nisso.

Saiu dali, seguindo em frente até perceber uma luz bruxuleante num dos buracos da parede daquele longo e sinuoso corredor. Sentiu um chakra pulsando fraco que fez seu coração disparar. Ela o reconhecia e sentiu o corpo estremecer por isso. Esgueirou-se pela passagem e caminhou até a fonte dele.

As paredes do que parecia uma pequena caverna eram repletas de prateleiras com vidros de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Seu conteúdo era repulsivo ou confuso, mas no fundo daquele quarto escavado na rocha, Sakura viu o responsável por sua aflição - Sasuke Uchiha -.

**"I keep crying (Continuo chorando)**

**I keep trying for you (continuo tentando por você)**

**There´s nothing like you and I, baby (não há nada como eu e você, baby)**

**This is no ordinary love (isto não é um amor comum) **

**No ordinary love (não é um amor comum)"**

Por um breve instante, a visão do Uchiha paralisou Sakura. Ele estava deitado numa base de rocha fria e úmida. Vestindo uma calça preta até a altura dos tornozelos e um tipo de kimono branco, aberto no peito. Inúmeros tubos e fios estavam ligados ao corpo do ninja, partindo de um estranho painel na parede sólida e o espetavam nos braços, tórax e pescoço.

Sakura aproximou-se lenta e cuidadosamente. Armada de uma kunai olhava para os lados, para cima e para trás, alerta ao menor sinal de perigo. Seus olhos pousaram novamente no shinobi ali deitado e lágrimas ardentes embaçaram sua visão. Respirou fundo, buscando controlar seus sentimentos e tocou o peito de Sasuke. Ele respirava com dificuldade e ao leve toque da kunoichi, gemeu baixinho.

Assustada, ela curvou-se sobre ele e sussurrou:

-Sasuke-kun...

Os olhos do ninja traidor se abriram, piscando inúmeras vezes como se tentasse encontrar foco sob aquela fraca luminosidade. Por fim, encarou Sakura e abriu a boca, mas ela tocou seus lábios com os dedos e disse:

-Shhhhh... Não. Vim tirar você daqui...

Ele arregalou os olhos negros desprovidos de brilho. A jovem ignorou aquele olhar estranho dirigido a ela e segurou-o pela nuca, apoiando a outra mão em seu peito e o ajudando a se sentar na base de pedra.

Sasuke franziu o senho e sibilou, visivelmente debilitado, mas conseguiu colocar as pernas dependuradas. Sakura tocou os tubos em seu corpo e teve o pulso seguro com força pelo ninja. Ela ergueu os olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas e disse:

-Descobriram esse lugar, Sasuke... Konoha virá em peso destruir Orochimaru...

O ninja apertou o pulso dela um pouco mais, porém Sakura encarou-o com firmeza no olhar:

-Vim sozinha! Decidida a tirar você desse inferno! Terá que lutar comigo para me fazer desistir e verá que não sou a mesma Sakura que conheceu!

O Uchiha fechou os olhos e soltou o pulso da garota. Ela disse, com voz suave:

-Há quanto tempo? Um ano e três meses...? Desde aquela noite... E todas as tentativas de te encontrar! Oh! Sasuke... Você disse que era um vingador... Deixou Konoha, seus amigos, me...deixou por...isso? Olhe ao seu redor!

As palavras murmuradas por Sakura preenchiam aquela sala. A luz fraca do ambiente brilhava no rosto dela molhado de lágrimas e o shinobi sentiu o perfume que vinha dela. Aquele odor familiar trouxe de volta à sua mente o tempo em que viveu na aldeia da folha. Sentiu frio. Sentiu-se mergulhado numa escuridão gélida e densa, como se estivesse submerso em lama.

A voz da jovem ninja o despertou para a realidade:

-Sasuke-kun... Você desistiu do amor e escolheu odiar para se tornar um forte. Agora olhe para mim...

Sem saída diante daquilo, Sasuke obedeceu em silêncio. Sakura deu um débil sorriso:

-Eu me tornei forte por amor... E vim te provar isso agora, resgatando você do maldito Orochimaru...

De repente, um som ecoa pelos corredores do esconderijo. O primeiro grupo de ninjas estava chegando de sua missão e já entravam na cabana. Sakura ficou alerta e sem mais demora, arrancou os tubos conectados ao corpo de Sasuke de uma só vez. O efeito foi sentido em segundos, uma vez que o Uchiha gemeu e caiu ajoelhado no chão.

Os orifícios onde estavam ligados os tubos começaram a sangrar e Sakura, com o treinamento médico, usou seu chakra de cura, supreendendo Sasuke. Revigorado, ele se levantou apoiado no ombro da kunoichi, que o conduziu até a saída do quarto:

-Vamos procurar um jeito de escapar daqui. Lá fora eu termino de curar você. Se souber de alguma passagem escondida, seria bom me dizer agora...

Sasuke dá uma risadinha sarcástica e ela o encara. Então ele fala pela primeira vez:

-Esse é o grande plano, Haruno? Invadir o esconderijo e me arrancar de Orochimaru?

Constrangida, Sakura vira o rosto, sempre caminhando com Sasuke apoiado nela.

Sombras se alongaram na curva do corredor à frente e Sakura exclamou, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e apesar de debilitado, puxou a kunoichi para uma das aberturas estreitas e escuras daquele lugar.

"**This is no ordinary love (isto não é um amor comum)**

**No ordinary love (não é um amor comum)**

**When you came my way (quando você veio em minha direção)**

**You brightened every day (Você iluminou cada dia)"**

O grupo de ninjas passou pelo corredor e apesar de um deles parar e avaliar o local com certa desconfiança, o casal escondido não se moveu. Naqueles segundos de tensão e medo, Sakura e Sasuke tiveram consciência da proximidade entre os dois.

O corpo do Uchiha eclipsava a jovem ninja, prensada contra a parede. Um dos braços dele estava apoiado na parede pelo cotovelo, ao lado da cabeça de Sakura, enquanto o outro envolvia a cintura dela. Sakura segurava uma kunai com a mão direita e a outra repousava no peito do shinobi traidor. Ele voltou seu rosto na direção dela:

-Belo resgate... Seria mais fácil te entregar a eles!

-O que espera para fazer isso, então, Sasuke?

De repente, Sasuke sentiu-se bem ao ouví-la confrontá-lo. O calor dela contrastava com o lugar frio, úmido e escuro em que ele fora obrigado a viver por sua busca de poder. Cortando aquele contato físico, Sasuke olhou para fora da fenda na rocha:

-Se quer me salvar, esta é a hora...

O sorriso de Sakura aqueceu-o. Ela tomou o braço do ninja com rapidez e puxou-o pelo corredor, dizendo:

-Vi uma pequena saída na lateral da falsa cabana... Vamos para a fronteira e de lá seguimos para Konoha por outro caminho!

-Acha que voltarei para Konoha com você?

-Sim! Ou vou arrastá-lo até lá! Não desisti de você, Sasuke Uchiha!

O ninja sentia-se fraco demais para lutar contra ela. Deixou-se levar por Sakura e pensou nas inúmeras possibilidades de ficar livre do sannin monstruoso que o treinava. Estava cansado das experiências dolorosas a que era exposto. No estado em que se encontrava até a presença de Naruto lhe seria agradável, porém seus devaneios não tiveram mais lugar quando mais vozes soaram pelo corredor. Dentre elas, Sasuke distinguiu uma voz que o fez empalidecer ainda mais:

-Kabuto!!

Sakura arregalou os olhos e olhou em todas as direções. Viu à sua frente um buraco no teto e seguiu rapidamente até lá. Olhando para cima, perguntou:

-Onde vai dar isso?

-É um respiradouro... Mantêm esse lugar arejado.

-Vamos sair por ele!

-O que...

Lá fora, Kakashi e seu grupo viram Kabuto chegar com seus ninjas. Naruto exclamou:

-Aquele traidor do Kabuto! Kakashi–sensei... A Sakura vai estar em apuros!

-Vamos entrar sem atrair a atenção deles... Nossa presença pode denunciá-la sem necessidade!

-Se liga, sensei!! Enquanto a gente fala, ela pode estar sendo torturada pelo Orochimaru!

-Vamos! Devemos encontrar alguma abertura naquela encosta, por isso nos separamos aqui. Naruto vem comigo! Neji e Lee seguem para a cabana... Quem conseguir entrar e achar Sakura primeiro deve escapar com ela! Não tentem lutar contra os ninjas de Orochimaru!

Dividiram-se e saltaram em direção aos respectivos pontos de invasão. Estavam apreensivos e determinados, mas cientes do perigo que os aguardava. Dentro da caverna, Sakura saltou para a abertura com força e agilidade. Sasuke observou-a, surpreso, mas nada disse. Por sua vez, ela içou o ninja usando fios longos e quase invisíveis, ajudando-o a se apoiar na parede circular:

-Daqui galgamos até a saída, Sasuke-kun...

Ele não respondeu e limitou-se escalar a passagem pouco atrás dela.

No corredor, Kabuto seguia em silêncio, muitos passos atrás do grupo de ninjas que o acompanhavam. Passou pela porta da sala onde Sasuke era mantido, mas não entrou nela. Seus olhos percorreram o corredor e ele sorriu, seguindo em frente e desaparecendo na curva mal iluminada mais à frente. Kakashi e Naruto estavam sobre o monte rochoso que escondia a morada de Orochimaru. Neji e Rock Lee estavam vigiando pouco abaixo a entrada da cabana, visivelmente nervosos, seria bem difícil entrar por ali, mas os ninjas de guarda não pareciam tão ameaçadores quanto pensavam.

Naruto agaichou-se diante de um buraco na encosta rochosa. Era estreito, mas dava passagem suficiente para duas pessoas descerem. O jovem shinobi encarou seu sensei:

-Esse aqui?

-Vamos descer e procurar... Seja cuidadoso, Naruto e não faça barulho!

-Certo...

Na mesma passagem, metros abaixo, Sakura escalava em silêncio. O Uchiha vinha pouco depois dela e apesar de debilitado, mantinha o ritmo da escalada. Num breve momento, ela voltou seu rosto para ele e deu um sorriso de encorajamento:

-Vai ver que fez a escolha certa, Sasuke...

Ele não respondeu e suspirou, mas alçou o corpo mais alguns centímetros, ficando na altura do tornozelo da kunoichi.

De repente, um estranho som chega até eles, fazendo Sakura olhar de imediato para cima. Poeira, gravetos e pedras de diferentes tamanhos atingem o rosto da jovem ninja e ela, tomada de surpresa, se desequilibra e cai pela passagem, arrastando para baixo, um igualmente surpreso, Sasuke Uchiha. Recebendo todo o impacto da queda, ele despenca para o chão com Sakura sobre ele.

Naruto ouviu um baque surdo na abertura e exclamou:

-Sensei! Parece que vinha gente por aqui!

-Viu alguma coisa?

-Não! Acho que caiu!

Kakashi não perde tempo. Ativa o Sharingan e desce pela abertura, passando por Naruto:

- Vamos, Naruto! Estou com um mau pressentimento!

Sasuke abre os olhos e sente uma pontada nas costas. Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele, tentando limpar os olhos, enquanto ouve o Uchiha exclamar:

-Que diabos foi isso?

-E-eu não sei... O que aconteceu! Humm... Meus olhos...

O ninja se senta e segura o rosto de Sakura entre as mãos e ela reage de imediato ao toque dele:

-O-O que vai fazer?

- Vai ver...

Surpresa, Sakura sente um forte sopro limpar a areia de seus olhos. Pôde quase sentir o contato dos lábios dele em suas pálpebras e piscou inúmeras vezes até sentir a visão clarear. Ergueu o rosto para o shinobi a sua frente e ele mirou aquele rosto familiar. Ainda estavam sentados no chão e as mãos de Sasuke ainda estavam segurando o rosto da kunoichi, porém os eventos que se sucederam a partir daquele momento foram rápidos e simultâneos.

Neji e Rock Lee, que entravam, sorrateiramente, pela lateral da cabana, perceberam uma maior movimentação de ninjas pelo corredor à frente deles. Decidiram voltar e alertar Kakashi, mas foram cercados por quatro ninjas que entravam pela cabana. De costas um para o outro, se prepararam para a luta que não tardou a acontecer.

Naruto e Kakashi ouviram o som de kunais e shurikens se chocando. O sensei olhou para Naruto acima dele e disse:

-Suba!

- O quê?

- Sem discussão, Naruto! Volte e ajude os dois! Eu me viro!

-Hái!

Aborrecido, Naruto escala as paredes com agilidade e sai pela abertura. No interior do esconderijo, já de pé, Sasuke e Sakura ouvem o riso de Kabuto:

-Me impressiona que Konoha ainda envie recrutas para fazerem o trabalho dos veteranos! Isso é um resgate, Sakura-chan?

A kunoichi ergue suas kunais e se prepara, mas ouve a voz de Sasuke logo atrás dela:

-Não seja idiota de tentar enfrentá-lo! Salve sua vida se gosta dela!

A garota não se demove e estreita os olhos:

-Mostre seu rosto, Kabuto!

O ninja-médico de Orochimaru surge das sombras de uma das passagens do corredor. Ele caminhava a passos lentos, sempre sorridente:

-Senti sua presença há algum tempo, kunoichi... Mas esperei, pacientemente, para descobrir se veio só ou acompanhada da milícia de Konoha.

Sasuke toma a frente, afastando Sakura com um braço:

-Deixe-a fora disso, Kabuto! Foi minha escolha participar dos experimentos de Orochimaru! Ela não deve ser...

Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Sasuke sente a presença de oito ninjas nas duas extremidades do corredor. Ele sente o coração disparar e olha Sakura ao lado dele. O corpo dela estremecia, mas seu olhar possuía uma determinação e ferocidade que espantaram o jovem Uchiha.

Ela estava realmente decidida a partir dali com o Shinobi e poderia morrer por isso.

Tomado de um sentimento contraditório, Sasuke se postou ao lado dela em posição de luta e murmurou para a ex-companheira de time:

-Sei que vou me arrepender disso...

Sakura nada diz, mas o olhar que lança para Sasuke demonstra o quanto ela estava surpresa e contente com aquela atitude repentina dele.

Os oito ninjas atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Numa ação vertiginosa, são abatidos por Sasuke, enquanto Sakura não teve tempo de apreciar o acontecido, sendo atacada por Kabuto.

Ela desviou-se como pôde dos ataques mortais do ninja-médico. Concentrou seu chakras na mão esquerda e socou o chão, fazendo o mesmo se arrebentar sob os pés de Kabuto, que foi obrigado a recuar:

- Oh! É forte!! Interessante... Talvez deva ser aproveitada, afinal!

Com vários movimentos das mãos, Kabuto criou um jutso e direcionou o mesmo para Sasuke:

-Vai voltar para a cela, cobaia!

Sakura saltou para defender seu amado, mas para a surpresa dos dois, ela era o alvo inicial, sendo atingida em cheio por não perceber a intenção do ninja.

Arremessada contra a parede, Sakura tossiu e sangrou pela boca. Sentou-se, abalada e ferida, buscando Sasuke com o olhar. Nesses segundos que se passaram, Kakashi surgiu da abertura no teto do corredor bem em cima de onde Sakura estava. Sasuke havia partido para cima de Kabuto com o chidori em formação e o capacho de Orochimaru gargalhou, desaparecendo na escuridão atrás dele como se tivesse sido sugado por ela.

Sasuke parou. O chidori ainda brilhando nos dedos crispados e a respiração alterada pelo esforço. Lá fora, Neji, Naruto e Rock Lee haviam derrotado o grupo de ninjas que defendiam a entrada da cabana. Saíram da mesma e seguiram para a abertura da encosta rochosa, dispostos a entrar e ajudar Kakashi a resgatar Sakura.

Lá dentro, Sasuke voltou-se para a kunoichi:

-Trouxe a cavalaria?

Kakashi diz:

-Sasuke Uchiha... Talvez queira honrar a grande besteira que esta garota fez ao tentar tirá-lo desse buraco!

Sakura se ergue do chão e limpa o sangue da boca, olhando intensamente para Sasuke:

-Vem... Eu disse antes e repito que posso te ajudar no que for preciso... Todos nós podemos fazer isso, Sasuke... Se você deixar.

Ela ergue a mão e sorri debilmente.

"**With your sweet smile (Com seu doce sorriso)**

**Didnt i tell you (Eu não te falei)**

**What i believe (Em quê acredito?)**

**Did somebody say that ( Algúem disse que)**

**A love like this that won´t last (Um amor como esse não dura?)"**

Abrira seu coração uma vez e não temia fazê-lo de novo.

"**Didn´t i give you ( Eu não te dei )**

**All that i´ve got to give, baby (tudo que tinha pra te dar, baby?)**

**This is no ordinary love (Isto não é um amor comum) **

**No ordinary love (Não é um amor comum) **

**This is no ordinary love (Isto não é um amor comum) **

**No ordinary love (Não é um amor comum)" **

As palavras de Sakura ecoavam na mente do Uchiha. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Lembrou-se de Haku e seu amor por Zabusa, tornando-o um jovem shinobi incrivelmente poderoso apenas por servir.

Sasuke deu dois passos na direção da jovem, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Não queria admitir que no fundo de sua alma, gostaria de voltar para Konoha, redescobrir o sentido de viver e talvez reconstruir seu clã ao lado da única pessoa que esteve mais próxima do seu coração.

Sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. O que pensava naquele momento devia ser delírio causado por algum efeito colateral dos remédios especiais ministrados por Orochimaru e Kabuto. Tinha a guarda baixa e estava fraco, com certeza era isso.

**Fim do 3º Capítulo**

**A cantora Sade Adu é uma nigeriana tão bonita quanto talentosa. Possui uma voz levemente rouca, mas muito suave e romântica. Seu repertório vai do blues ao pop, sempre chic, na minha opinião. talvez muitos não conheçam o trabalho dela, mas uma das suas canções mais famosas é "Smoot Operator". Vale a pena conferir no youtube. **


	4. Chapter 4

**4º Capítulo**

O ninja traidor voltou a olhar para Sakura após pestanejar. Ela esperava por ele, ainda de mãos erguidas. Kakashi estava atento, mas por um segundo, distraiu-se ao ouvir a garota murmurar:

-Sasuke-kun... Não me deixe te perder para ele! Não me devolva para a escuridão que é estar sem você...

Os olhos dela eram rios de lágrimas e seu corpo tremia. Estava visivelmente abalada e cansada, mas apesar de tudo sua vontade a mantinha.

Sasuke suspirou e deu mais dois passos, erguendo uma das mãos. Nesse momento, Kakashi exclamou:

-Sakura!!Cuidado!

A kunoichi virou-se confusa e escutou zunidos no ar em sua direção. Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao ver diversos dardos com kibakus dependurados se fincarem nas paredes próximas da ninja. Os papéis explosivos tremiam e o olhar de Sasuke para Sakura pareceu atravessá-la como uma espada. Era o fim.

Kakashi enlaçou a cintura da garota, ao mesmo tempo em que tentáculos negros surgiram das trevas do corredor atrás do Uchiha. Semelhantes a asquerosas serpentes negras, as criaturas envolveram o corpo de Sasuke, arrancando-o do chão com violência. O ninja-sensei foi rápido ao saltar pela abertura, segundos antes das paredes ao redor explodirem num terrível estrondo.

Nesse segundo de ação, Sakura pode ver Sasuke erguer a mão em sua direção, o Sharingan ativado:

-SAKURA!!

Em seguida, o Uchiha foi engolido pelas trevas ao mesmo tempo em que o corredor foi tomado pelo fogo das explosões, fazendo sua estrutura desmoronar. Kakashi sentiu o bafo quente que subia logo atrás dele pela passagem e com sua perícia, alcançou a saída a tempo de evitar a rajada de pedras e fogo que sai pelo buraco da encosta rochosa.

Ainda tinha Sakura em seus braços e o olhar dela estava vazio, como em estado de choque. Quando Kakashi afrouxou o abraço, Sakura deu um grito assustador e desmaiou, deixando os outros ninjas preocupados.

Naruto olhou o buraco por onde agora saía apenas fumaça negra:

-Sensei...

-Vamos embora... Nossa missão acaba aqui.

-Ele estava...

- O esconderijo está perdido, Naruto. Agora teremos de esperar que a AMBU descubra novas pistas do próximo esconderijo de Orochimaru...

-Eh...

Rock Lee e Neji Hyuuga olhara de Naruto para Sakura, desmaiada nos braços do ninja copiador. Era visível a comoção causada pelo contato com Sasuke Uchiha. Assim, nada mais foi dito quando retornaram a Konoha.

Dois dias depois, Sakura acordou no quarto do Hospital de Konoha. Supreendeu-se ao ver Tsunade sentada perto da cama dela, com o semblante frio e meditativo. Era difícil imaginar o que se passava em seu interior naquele momento.

Intimidada, Sakura puxou as cobertas até o pescoço e murmurou:

-Eu sinto muito...

Mas foi silenciada por um forte tapa no rosto.

Ergueu os olhos, surpresa, quando Tsunade falou calmamente:

-Podia ter morrido lá! Ou pior... Virado cobaia do maldito monstro!

Sakura baixou o olhar:

-Seria... Melhor. Pelo menos eu estaria junto do... Sasuke...

A Hokage se aproximou da kunoichi e a abraçou:

-Ah, menina! Que faço com você, hein? Que amor é esse que te enfraquece a ponto de cometer uma...

-Não, Godaime-sama! Não me enfraquece! Me torna mais forte e decidida até conseguir ...

-Fazer uma loucura como a que fez agora, não é?

Sakura sorri entre lágrimas e a Hokage acaricia sua cabeça:

-Valeu a pena se arriscar?

-Sim...

-Então amanhã teremos treinamento triplicado, sua ninja de meia tigela! Não quero ver minha discípula apanhando por aí!

-Hái, shishyou!

A Hokage deixa o quarto de Sakura sorrindo, mas no corredor seu rosto perde a alegria e seus olhos estão marejados. Kakashi estava sentado num dos bancos de descanso e ergueu seu olhar para a Godaime. Ela suspira e diz:

-Agora não, Kakashi... Preciso meditar.

-Como achar melhor, Tsunade-sama...

No quarto de Sakura, ela olha pela janela e fecha os olhos e respira fundo. O grito de Sasuke ainda ecoava em seus pensamentos e a fazia estremecer. Por fim murmurou:

-Estou aqui, Sasuke-kun... Não desista, porque não eu não vou desistir!

**"This is no ordinary love( isto não é um amor comum)**

**No ordinary love (não é um amor comum)**

**This is no ordinary love( isto não é um amor comum)**

**No ordinary love (não é um amor comum)**

**Keep trying for you (continuo tentando por você)**

**Keep crying for you (continuo chorando por você)**

**Keep flying for you (continuo voando por você)**

**Keep flying, I´m falling (continuo voando e caindo)**

**I´m falling ( estou caindo)**

**Keep trying for you (continuo tentando por você)**

**Keep trying for you (continuo tentando por você)"**

Dizendo isso, a kunoichi virou-se para a parede e adormeceu de imediato. Lá fora, Naruto estava sentado na escadaria da entrada do hospital. Pensativo, chamou a atenção de Kakashi que sentou-se ao lado do pupilo:

-Tudo bem, Naruto?

-Hum... Ah! Não sei... Sakura... Aquele grito que ela deu...

-Eh! Também fiquei impressionado...

-Ela está bem?

-Aparentemente sim. Tsunade esteve com ela...

-Hum... Bem, vou pra casa.

-Amanhã bem cedo no campo de treino! Não vá se atrasar!

Naruto dá um meio sorriso. Sabia que o único que se atrasava era seu mestre, mesmo assim chegaria no horário. Acenou em despedida e seguiu pelas ruas até desaparecer de vista. Kakashi permaneceu na escadaria por algum tempo, pensando:

-Não menos impressionante foi o grito de Sasuke... Pobre garoto...

Ergueu-se, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou seu precioso livro. Caminhou lendo o Icha Icha paradise, mas duvidou que conseguisse passar para a página seguinte. Naquela mesma noite, numa cela forrada de palha seca e alguns trapos, Sasuke Uchiha recebia um prato com pão e algo parecido com uma sopa. Kabuto agachou-se perto dele e sorriu, desdenhoso:

-Agradeça ao mestre por não acorrentar você... Bem que merecia!

Sasuke o olhou sem emoção alguma na voz:

-Agradeça ao mestre por eu não arrancar seus olhos...

-Ora, Uchiha... Devia nos valorizar mais, afinal estará mais poderoso ao fim deste processo...

-Sim! Para me tornar um fantoche nas mãos de Orochimaru... Tal como você...

Nisso, ouvem uma risadinha cínica vinda da entrada da cela:

- Kukukuku... Não despreze o futuro que te ofereço, Sasuke... Seu destino será grandioso ao meu lado! Espero que esteja apreciando nosso novo esconderijo e garanto que seus amigos de Konoha não o encontrarão com tanta facilidade como antes.

Sasuke ergueu seus olhos para Orochimaru e disse, secamente:

-Quero dormir aqui esta noite. Amanhã poderá colocar aquelas malditas agulhas em mim...

-Como quiser, Uchiha, mas quanto mais se negar ao meu tratamento, mais longe estará de seu objetivo, estou certo?

-Eh... Agora gostaria de dormir, se puderem me deixar sozinho!

Kabuto faz uma véniae se retira dali. Orochimaru olha longamente para Sasuke e sai em seguida, trancando a porta atrás de si. Antes, volta-se para Sasuke e diz:

-Pelo que pude perceber, a kunoichi tem algum poder sobre você, Sasuke Uchiha... Terei que observar isso com atenção...

-Faça como quiser Foi a resposta dada pelo ninja traidor.

Finalmente, o jovem é deixado sozinho. Deita o corpo dolorido e esgotado na palha do chão e se permite um leve gemido. Fechoun os olhos e instantaneamente, seus pensamentos o levaram para Sakura Haruno. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela, o toque de suas mãos e o calor do seu corpo próximo dele.

Ainda sentia a energia do chakra de cura que ela usou em seu corpo quando retirou os tubos médicos de Orochimaru. Podia não admitir, mas aquele breve contato com a kunoichi reforçou uma decisão que havia tomado algum tempo depois de se aliar ao sannin maldito -Assim que conseguisse tirar todo o proveito dos treinos e experiências com Orochimaru, mataria o miserável sem pestanejar- e depois seria a vez de Itachi.

Suspirou profundamente. Encolheu-se junto à parede e dormiu, sentindo-se estranhamente acalentado e protegido. Era o amor incomum de Sakura que velava por ele.

**FIM **

**Enfim o final (redundo, tautologo e pleonasmeio mesmo!Viva o dicionário Houaiss!!). Apanhei um pouco(mentira! apanhei muito!) Mas acho que postei da forma certa... Espero que tenham gostado e sintam-se à vontade para criticar, opinar e tudo o mais! Adorei a experiência e agora vou buscar novos horizonte! Té mais! Bijukas mil!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
